Nearly Real World Current Events, 2011
This page documents current events in the Nearly Real World. The events on this page are for 2010 only; previous years have separate articles below. January 9 *Silence across Leubantia in mourning of the people who died in the Bärsfîstür rail accident on this day in 1995. The crash was when a Moose was in the tracks of a no more than 1 month old Leubantian State Railways Class 460. The Moose, while runny away, scraped the front wheels, and the train got threw off the rails and smashed into a bridge. *The Governor of the Georgeland state of East Mainland issues writs for a general election to be held on Friday, February 13. 7 *Very heavy snowfall in Leubantia. Virtually all roads and rails are closed. *Leubantian State Railways starts work on the link to Jürg T. Fîshür International Airport. Class 460 highspeed trains will serve the station with services from Trilfuva Central railway station. 4 *The Ivalician High Court rules that Stand4MarriageIvalices's Definition of Marriage Act is unconstitutional on a federal level, however they note that on a state level, it is constitutional on a state by state basis. *Drake Islands President Linda Gladstone appoints her new Cabinet. She names United Nations Ambassador Paul Payne as Foreign Affairs Minister; Randolph Chanel is appointed Finance Minister; Victoria Taylor is named Justice Minister, thus becoming the first Afro-Drakian female Cabinet member; and Richard Belasco is appointed Defence Minister. *Former Drake Islands President Russell Bentley returns to his previous position as CEO of North Atlantic Properties, Ltd. He names former interim CEO Mark Van Doren as Executive Vice-President and Deputy CEO of the company, and gives him an undisclosed pay increase. *Leubantia closes its embassy to Yemen. 2 Leubantian State Railways proposes to make a link to Jürg T. Fîshür International Airport. 1 *SBC launches SBC International and SBC4Kids sub-networks in Ivalice *Stand4MarriageIvalice, an anti-gay marriage group successfully submits the 408,000 signatures necessary to put their Definition of Marriage Act on the national midterm elections as a voter initiative to be approved as a Constitutional amendment. The High Court of Ivalice is expected to overrule the initiative as unconstitutional upon returning for holiday break. *Road realignment in Koiwai is completed. All streets and avenues are now one-way. *Leubantia adopts the Euro. *Linda Gladstone is sworn in as the 4th President of the Drake Islands. In her inaugural address, she pledges to maintain her nation's policy of military neutrality, limited government, and support of the free market economy. *The Municipal Reform in Heigard becomes effective. The project begins with extensive renaming, map sketching and a further re-printing of educational books. *Lxungion's seventh Supreme Council and Lower Council take office, with Oi Xawxiãr as speaker of the Supreme Council. *[Georgeland]'s Emissions Trading scheme begins operation. Past years *'2009': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009 *'2008': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2008 *'2007': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 *'2006': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 *'2005': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005 Category:Nearly Real World Category:Events